My Private Movie
by Mimo PYC
Summary: Kau menjadi bintang di dalam filmku. Kim Junsu Saranghae.


**Title : My Private Movie**

 **Genre : entahlah gak kepikiran**

 **Rated : terserah yang mau baca aja**

 **Warning : Typos, YAOI, fanfic aneh bin ajaib hehehe**

 **Author : Mimo**

 _~Let's read~_

Seorang namja imut bernama Kim Junsu merupakan seorang model ternama di penjuru negara. Wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit tampan tapi banyak imutnya membuat setiap perusahaan ingin memakainya sebagai model mereka.

"Hah lelah sekali" ucap Junsu yang baru saja pulang dari lokasi pemotretan.

"Baru pulang hmm?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hmm, jangan mengacaukan moodku Chunnie". Jawab junsu datar ke arah sang kekasih.

Junsu memang seorang gay dan saat ini sedang menjalin asmara dengan penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal bernama Park Yoochun. Kisah mereka dimulai saat Junsu menjadi model video klip dengan Ji hyo di album terbarunya. Dan saat itu Yoochun menjatuhkan hatinya pada Junsu.

"Aku tidak menganggumu nyonya Park, aku hanya bertanya" ucap Yoochun yang sudah duduk disamping Junsu.

"Margaku Kim tuan Park, jangan seenaknya saja merubah namaku" ucap Junsu dengan nada yang malas. Mendengar jawaban sang kekasih Yoochun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk erat sang kekasih.

"Nghh lepas Chunnie aku sedang tidak mood" ucap Junsu yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari sang kekasih namun sepertinya dia gagal

"Baiklah aku kalah"

"Good Boy hehehe" goda yoochun sambil mencium kepala Junsu.

"jadi ada apa denganmu nyonya Park ? Kenapa hari ini tidak bersemangat eoh ? Bukankah seminggu kedepan kau akan libur hmm ?"

"..."

"Baby kenapa kau diam eoh?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi

"..."

Merasa aneh dengan sifat sang kekasih yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyalakan televisi.

"Aigoo aku baru ingat hari ini dramaku akan tayang, kau mau menonton bersama ku Suie?" Tanya yoochun

"Shireo. Aku mau ke kamar" ucap Junsu dengan nada kesalnya. Sebenarnya Yoochun hanya mengetes Junsu saja, dia tahu kalau Junsu sedang cemburu sekarang karena hari ini drama yang di bintanginya akan ada kiss scenenya.

.

.

 _ **Junsu POV**_

"Aigoo aku baru ingat hari ini dramaku akan tayang, kau mau menonton bersama ku Suie?"

Mwoo? Menonton dramanya bersama ? Apa dia gila eoh ? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau mood ku benar-benar jelek saat membahas tentang dramanya. Haishh jidat jelek, jidat pabbo, hah tapi aku mencintainya. AHHHH Junsu pabbo.

"Hahaha Se Kyungie benar - benar lucu hahaha" kudengar suara tawanya saat menonton drama dan apa itu 'Se Kyungie benar - benar lucu' ck, yg benar saja.

"Haha ini sangat lucu hahaha" aku benar - benar tidak sanggup lagi, kuputuskan keluar dan duduk disampingnya dan melihat seberapa lucu Se Kyung itu. baru sebentar menontonnya aku sudah mulai bosan

"Ini membosankan" ucapku yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Kuperhatikan terus dirinya senyuman terus mengembang di bibirnya saat adengan dia berdua dengan lawan mainnya.

"Aigoo ada yg jatuh cinta rupanya" ucapku dengan sinis dan berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ani. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya bilang ada yang jatuh cinta" ucapku yang tidak mau kalah.

 _ **Junsu POV end**_

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya Yoochun semakin ingin menggodanya

"Suie bukan kah Se Kyungie sangat cantik dan juga manis ?" Tanya Yoochun yang sukse membuat Junsu hampir menangis.

"Nde Se Kyungie sangattt sangatt cantik dan manis. Waeyo ? Apa Yoochun-ssi mau menjadi kekasihnya eoh!" Jawab junsu dengan tatapannya yang horror membuat Yoochun merasa takut (?).

"Hehehe Mianhae aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu kan di dunia ini aku hanya mencintai KIM JUNSU namja yg sangat imut" ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk Junsu erat

"sebaiknya kita putar film yang sudah kusiapkan dari pada menonton drama ini" Yoochun segera menganti drama yg tadi di tonton dengan film yang sudah dia siapkan dan tak lupa mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

 **MY PRIVATE MOVIE**

"Film apa ini Chunnie ? Sepertinya aku baru pertama melihatnya" tanya Junsu

"Nonton saja Suie nanti kau juga tahu" jawab Yoochun dengan sumringan membuat Junsu jadi merasa aneh.

(Cerita dalam Movie)

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja. namja berparas imut dan mengemaskan, film ini akan menjelaskan bahwa kamu satu - satunya hidupku, satu - satunya cinta dan satu - satunya milikku. Aku mencintaimu Kim Junsu. Pertemuan yang sangat sederhana tapi sangat berarti bagiku. Akumelihatmu lihat dari atas hingga ke bawah, Kau membuatku gila. Dan caramu beraksi menunjukkan bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama Segala yang kau lakukan segala yang ku lihat. Sinar lampu pada tubuhmu membuatku terlena beberapa kali menyaksikan setiap gerakanmu h anya ada satu hal yang terlewatkan Junsu-ah kaulah bintang di Film Pribadiku kau mencuri skema cintaku. Semenjak aku melihat wajahmu rasanya tak sama kini hanyalah kamu yang ku pikirkan. Be Mine Park Junsu sarangahe.

*filmnya di putar dari mulai pertemuan awal sampai adegan apapun direkam yoochun terus di jadiin film yah kalian bayangkan saja lah ala suka - suka kalian hehehe /author sarap*

.

.

.

Keduanya menonton film dengan serius tak terkecuali Junsu yang beberapa kali mengeluarkan air mata karena merasa dirinya orang paling beruntung memiliki Yoochun sebagai kekasihnya. Cinta yang hampir 5 tahun ini mereka rajut dengan berbagai rintangan dan penghalang membuat mereka semakin mencintai satu sama lain.

"Mianhae" ucap Junsu lirih

"Waeyo hmm?" Tanya Yoochun sambil memandang Junsu

"S-selama kita menjalin hubungan aku tidak pernah melakukan yg terbaik untukmu, aku selalu cemburu dan curiga saat kau dekat dengan yeoja lain. Di saat aku lelah kau bersedia menjadi tempat sandaran untukku, saat aku sakit kau rela menjadi obat untukku. aku selalu melukaimu tapi kau selalu menerimaku, mianhae hiks...hikss a-a-ku...

CUP

"Tidak apa-apa baby, jangan menangis ne. Kau tahu jika bukan karenamu disini mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan hal - hal seperti sekarang, masih ingat ketika aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak sanggup menjalani kehidupanku saat aku kehilangan kedua Hyungku dan keponakanku? Kau mengatakan kau juga tidak dapat bertahan tanpaku disini karena itulah aku berterima kasih padamu baby" ucapan Yoochun membuat Junsu semakin menangis tersedu - sedu. Yoochun memeluk erat Junsu tak terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Jja kita lanjutkan tontonan kita" ucap yoochun yang di beri anggukkan oleh Junsu.

(Cerita dalam film)

" Chunnie...ppali...nghhh... ''Yoochun mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam hole milik Junsu saat mendengar erangan kenikmatan kekasihnya. Tak lupa kedua tangannya yang bebas mengerjai nipple dan junior namja imut itu. rasa nikmat itu menjadi susah dilukiskan dengan kata kata *author mimisan dang*

"Ssshhh... Baby kau benar - benar nikmat...sshhhh desah Yoochun saat juniornya di remas - remas oleh Hole milik Junsu.

"Arghhh...shhh,...c-chunnie Fasterrrr ahhh" ucap Junsu yang merasa dia akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"As you wish baby" bukan Park Yoochun namanya kalau tidak bisa menggoda kekasihn. Dia memperlambat gerakannya dan sesekali berhenti.

"Chunnie kenapa kau bergerak lambat shhh...ahhh..." Tanya junsu yang sedikit kecewa namun sempat mendesah karena Yoochun menjilati lehernya.

"Hehehe aku hanya menggodamu baby" setelah selesai menggoda kekasihnya Yoochun mulai menaikkan ritme (?) Gerakannya.

"Shhh...ahhh"

Yoochun sangat puas mendengar Junsu Mendesah dan mengerang nikmat di balik sentuhannya. *author pingsan*

"Mendesahhh shhh lah terus baby itu terdengar sexy shhh..." Ucapan yoochun sukses membuat pipi Junsu memerah sempurna.

"Ahhhh... I wanna Cum shh... Ahhh"

"Together...shhh... Baby"

Crott

Keduanya mencapi klimaks bersamaan Yoochun ambruk di atas tubuh junsu. Junsu mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengotori dirinya dan Yoochun sedangkan Yoochun membuangnya di dalam Hole Junsu.

"Chunnie berat nghh" rengek Junsu. Sadar dirinya masih menindih tubuh sang kekasih, yoochun langsung bangun. "AHHH" desah keduanya, mereka lupa kalau junior Yoochun masih tertanam di hole junsu.

"Gomawo baby" ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk dan mengecup kepala Junsu.

"Nde" keduanya pun terlelap.

(Movie END)

Setelah film selesai Junsu hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"K-kapan kau merekam adegan ini Chunnie" tanya Junsu yang masih syok dengan apa yang dia tonton barusan.

"I-i-itu anu baby ehmm w-w-waktu kedua kalinya kita melakukannya karena menyenangkan jadi setiap kita melakukannya aku merekamnya tapi tenang aja baby ini My Private Movie jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Yoochun takut - takut dia tahu kalau Junsu akan mengamuk melihatnya.

"Kau! Mati Kau PARK YOOCHUN!"

.

.

.

END

 **Hehehe maafkan diriku yang maksa bikin oneshoot dan ini FF yangg ada adegan 'itu-itunya' kalau kurang menggiurkan (?) Kalian boleh menambahi sendiri. Kalau ada yang mau ambil ceritanya yah silahkan saya berterimakasih. Dan bantu dengan saran - sarannya yah Kakak, tante, adek, baby, om(?), eyang (?), semuanya lah pokoknya hehehe. Masukkan saya terima dengan baik.**

 **Saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar - besarnya karna sudah dibaca *author bacot dah ah* muachh**


End file.
